


Shocking Discoveries

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, someone pointed out that this would be cool so I decided to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally comes to the realization that he is totally and completely in love with Cas, who is emboldened by Cecil and Carlos. Sam is totally unsurprised by all of this, and Dean has trouble saying emotional things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after my rather long WTNV fanfic, and will reference it, but as long as you’re cool with minor confusion for about two seconds, you can definitely read this without reading that.  
> As far as Supernatural is concerned, I assume that at some point during season 9, they will set out to do something to look for Metatron, and Dean will get fed up and decide to take a break to go hunting.

"We really don't have time for this, Dean," Sam said, in the tone of voice that Dean knew went along with an incredibly annoyed facial expression.

"He is right, you know. Metatron will not take a break." Cas's voice grated on Dean's ears. The fallen angel might have been awesome to have on his side at one point, but it had taken two weeks before Cas had remembered to carry both a knife and a gun on him at all times, and a week after that before his first instinct hadn't been to smite whatever he saw. It was like training a child, and to be honest, Dean had seen children that were better trained. 

"Metatron isn't  _doing_ anything. That's the  _point_. We are getting absolutely goddamn  _nowhere_ just driving around doing nothing when we could be doing something, doing  _anything_ , because you know what, we're not helping people and it kind of feels like Metatron is winning right now."

Sam sighed audibly. Cas didn't make any noise, but Dean was positive it was more out of the shock of remembering that he couldn't just zap right out of there whenever things got difficult. 

At least now he  _couldn't_ just leave. If they needed him, he was there. He had no choice.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, until Sam gave up and broke it. "Where are we going, again?"

Dean reached behind him and groped for the newspaper. Cas handed it to him. "Thanks. Here." He dumped it in Sam's lap. "It's called Night Vale. And it's insane."

He knew Sam's eyes were flickering over the words at top speed. "This... are you sure this isn't a spoof article? It sounds... fake."

"Yes I'm sure, I'm not an amateur." His eyes were drawn to the rearview mirror, where he could see Cas staring out the window. He looked at the road again before Cas could notice and give him that look that meant he knew what Dean was thinking. 

"Dean, if we drove out into the middle of the desert for nothing..."

"We didn't, all right? Just trust me on this one."

"Why?"

"Because I looked it up on Google Maps."

"So?"

"So, it was just updated a month ago. And there's nothing where this town is supposed to be. But there's an entire article on it."

"Dean, that might just mean that it  _doesn't exist_."

"Or it means that it  _popped out of nowhere_ and needs our  _attention_."

"Dean, I think you're -"

"What's that?" Cas interrupted. 

"What's what?" Dean snapped.

"That, up ahead. See that shimmer?"

"A heat wave?"

"It doesn't look like a heat wave."

Dean stepped on the pedal, bringing their speed up to 80 mph. Going fast might waste gas, but the desert was empty and the road was straight and there was no reason to go slow. 

The thing Cas saw began to sharpen as they drew closer. They could see a couple outlying buildings and something shimmering around them. "That... shimmery... thing... looks like a heat wave."

"At least we found a town," Sam muttered. 

"I told you we would."

"Can you blame me for -"

"Hush. Dean, slow down."

"Why?" Dean exclaimed. Why was everyone arguing with him?

"Because we just passed a sign that said slow down, you're entering Night Vale, and we don't want you to get a speeding ticket."

" _We_ don't want you to get a speeding ticket? Cas, you're one person."

"No, that's what it said on the sign. 'We don't want you to get a speeding ticket.' I think it's a warning."

Dean huffed as he pressed down on the break and their speed fell to 50. "My baby isn't meant to go this slow," he muttered. 

He could feel practically Cas's confusion, if he tried hard enough. Sam's poorly suppressed laughter wasn't so hard to detect. "Shut up."

They drove through the heat wave and into town. There was an old lady sitting on the porch of the first house they passed, knitting. Dean glanced in the mirror just in time to see the door open and a  _thing_ poke its head out. It was entirely unfamiliar to him. Maybe he was hallucinating. "Hey, is that a motel?" He pulled into a parking lot that seemed too small to hold the amount of people that could fit in that motel. "It's a nice motel." Three stories. The only thing about it that told him it was cheap was the name - Night Vale Government-Subsidized Hotel/Motel. They got out and Dean locked the doors, patting the hood of the car.

It was just as dirty and shady as every other motel he'd been to, except that it was nearly empty. "Two rooms, please," he said, smacking a credit card down on the desk.

The man behind the counter seemed surprised by his presence. "Uh... two rooms? Two?"

"Two," Dean confirmed.

"Uh, you want those - adjoined rooms? Conjoined rooms? With the door between them?"

Dean shrugged. "Sounds great."

The man slowly entered in the credit card number and handed Dean two keys.

The room was on the first floor. None of the rooms seemed to have occupants. 

Dean and Sam took one room, as usual, and gave Cas the other. Dean dropped his bag on the floor. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sam and Cas confirmed simultaneously. They followed Dean outside.

Dean felt his skin prickling as they walked into town. 

"Something here is... abnormal, to say the least," Cas said under his breath. 

"I think that's a bit of an understatement, Cas," Dean commented as they watched people walk by. Most were visibly carrying weapons; he saw a kid, maybe seven years old, toting a dagger. For once, the knife tucked into his jacket and the gun hidden in his back pocket didn't burn into his skin as evidence of his abnormal upbringing. "Hey, what the hell is that?" He nodded toward a tall, thin, almost wispy person, covered from head to foot in a black cloak, drifting down the street.

"I have no idea," Cas said, voice coming from inches behind Dean. 

"Dean - is it me, or is it  _getting closer_?" Sam asked quietly.

Sure enough, the thing seemed to be closing in on them, slowly but surely. Dean unconsciously adopted a more aggressive stance, hand reaching for his gun. The thing was getting closer. And closer. It was mere feet away.

And then a tall, thin, pale man jumped in front of them. "Sorry, they're visitors." He must have been talking to the thing, but he wasn't looking at it. "They don't know any better. They won't do it again. Sorry for the trouble!" He waved it away, and it backed off as slowly as it had approached. The man turned to face them with a smile. "You must be the reason time slowed down! Good to meet you. My name is Cecil."

The reason time had stopped? Dean pulled out his FBI badge. "We were hoping to work undercover, but by the look of things, that won't blow over. I'm Agent Holly, these are my partners, Agents McLean and Holland. If you wouldn't mind -"

The man rolled his eyes, and as he did, the tattoo of a closed eye on his forehead  _opened and rolled with the other two_. "Your  _real_ names."

"Sorry, but that's -"

"Are you a fallen angel?" Cecil stepped around Dean and held out his hand to Cas. "Good to meet you! So sorry for your misfortune. Have you met any of Night Vale's angels yet? We've got quite the population -"

"Cecil," came a deeper voice, "We talked about this. They're not angels, they're poorly-remembered time-warped individualized copies of my mother. Are these the new people?" 

Dean sized up the newcomer. Maybe an inch taller than Cecil, either Mexican or Puerto Rican, wore a lab coat but looked like he worked out occasionally. No weapon. "We're FBI -"

"They're not. This one here is a fallen angel. The other two are human, but I think the one wasn't always totally human - not quite sure why. This one -" he poked Dean - "is and always has been human. They've got stuff written on their ribs, too, angel stuff."

Dean noticed Lab Coat's eyes travel to the small amount of space between Cecil and Cas - he hadn't moved back since he'd gone to shake Cas's hand. Lab Coat crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are your names? No point in hiding it here, the things that will kill you will do so regardless of who you are."

"You still haven't told us your name," Sam pointed out. 

"Carlos. Yours?"

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Cas." 

Did Carlos twitch when he heard Sam's name, or was Dean seeing things? Were they known here too?

"Cas? Is that short for something?" Cecil asked delightedly.

"Castiel. Ang - fallen angel of the Lord. But I go by Cas. Dean gave me that name."

"Right. Well, now that I know why the damn clock slowed down at precisely the wrong time, I've got work to do and a watch to find -"

Cecil rolled his eyes, all three of them. "Carlos is just angry because he can't figure out what the trees are made of."

"They're not normal."

"Uh - aren't trees made of, you know,  _wood_?" Dean asked. Maybe the only thing wrong in this town was the school system.

"These aren't -"

"You've tried chopping one down at the roots and you've pulled multiple branches off another, there's plenty of evidence pointing towards wood -"

" _Wood can't carry radio signals._ "

"And clocks can't work without gears, but they do. I'm pretty sure it's just wood."

"Clocks  _don't_ work without gears," Sam interjected.

"Yes they do. Here, they do. Welcome to Night Vale. Ceece, they are definitely not made of wood. The clocks are from your imagination. But trees, you had to have seen trees at some point -"

"Carlos, I landed in a _desert_. There are no trees here."

"You made them perfectly well, they look exactly like trees, but if the wood was really wood it never could have been the basis for the void, and roots don't connect like that."

"Maybe they exist in another dimension, like the Dog Park or the house that's not real."

"Except that the Dog Park is very visibly in another dimension, Dana confirmed it, and the house that isn't real  _isn't real_. The trees are there, physically there, and they take up the proper amount of space and took the proper amount of time to grow -"

Dean snorted. "You argue like a married couple."

"We'd have gotten married a little while ago," Cecil explained, "but we don't have a church here and city hall is currently home to several atomic bombs which we'd rather not go near."

Carlos grinned impulsively. "Can you imagine a church here? Who would even go?"

"Wait - what?"

"Dean, I believe they mean that they are dating," Cas muttered, unnoticed by the bickering couple.

"You know, Dean," Sam whispered smugly, "It says a lot about you that you were more shocked by homosexuality than by the fact that a there's a house that doesn't exist and a dog park that's in another dimension."

"No - the - atomic bomb - did anyone -?"

"I heard," Cas said quietly. 

They watched as a man picked up a plastic cup on the ground. Dean raised his eyebrows at the concern for the environment in a desert town that contained trees. Cas frowned. "He missed that one," he pointed at a hamburger wrapper on the ground. Someone had stuck a big red sticker on it. "That's bad for the environment." Dean rolled his eyes as Cas headed toward it. 

"No-!" Cecil nearly tackled him. "That is marked with a red flag.  _Do not touch the litter that has a red flag. Do not go near the litter that has a red flag. Run from the litter that has a red flag._ " He dragged Cas back over to the group. 

Carlos sighed. "Why don't we all go back to my house, where we can explain the rules of Night Vale in relative safety?"

"Why can't you touch shit with red stickers?"

"No one knows -"

"Well, Cecil does, but he won't tell -"

"No one knows and everyone is perfectly fine with that, except for Carlos, who has an overwhelming need to know everything about everything."

Carlos nodded. "I agree with that assessment." He threaded his fingers through Cecil's as Dean, Sam, and Cas followed them back to their house.

Carlos's house was attached to a large laboratory. The door lead into a small living room, containing only a couple chairs, a couch, and a TV. The kitchen looked like it was used much more often; it was better lit and contained much more furniture.

Carlos put on a pot of water and took out a package of pasta. Cecil moved it out of the view of the window, like he was worried the police would see into their house and arrest them for it. 

"Ah - is that - pie?" Dean asked, nodding toward what was definitely a pie.

"Apple."

"Can that be for desert?" Dean ignored Sam's  _Mind Your Manners_ glare. Pie was worth it. _  
_

"Yes. What, have you been deprived of pie?" Carlos snorted.

"We should be," Cecil muttered. "You homemade that with wheat and wheat by-products and you know you shouldn't have -"

"Oh, because the Secret Police will come and get me. They haven't even bothered resetting the cameras in here since you moved in."

"What?" Sam asked. "Secret Police? Cameras? What's going on here?"

Cecil and Carlos exchanged a look. 

"It's your turn -"

"I'm cooking -"

"You're the scientist, and it's _pasta_  -"

"You're the creator of Night Vale, and I'm cooking."

Cecil huffed. "Fine." He seated them at the table. "Night Vale..." 

Sam had good manners, and Cas was unfazed by everything, but Dean listened for a good length of time with his mouth open. Carlos interjected sometimes, to explain the scientific aspect of things, prompting Cecil to roll his eyes and tell Carlos that if he wanted to tell it he could but if Cecil was telling it then  _Carlos had better shut the fuck up_. Carlos would back out of the conversation, only to reenter it minutes later. 

Cecil had hardly finished explaining Night Vale an hour later, when they'd eaten pasta and Dean had eaten pie. 

"Dean, I honestly don't think there's anything for us to do here," Sam smirked. "Looks like we came here for no reason."

"All right, then let's check out of the motel and leave."

"There's a motel?" Cecil asked.

"Well... I kind of want to stay for a little while."

"And why is that, Sammy?" Even if he knew the answer perfectly well, it was still nice to prove that he'd been right.

"Well, this is all very interesting, and I want to know more about it... in case... we ever... encounter it again," Sam finished.

"We will  _never_ encounter this again." Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. "But go ahead. If Bill Nye the Science Guy is willing to teach you some of this, we can stay."

"You want me to teach you?" Carlos appeared at their side. 

"You were  _definitely_ at the sink two seconds ago," Dean muttered.

Sam ignored him. "I would love to learn more, if you don't mind."

Carlos grinned. "Sure! Cecil deserves a break from being my subject, anyway." He walked Sam into the lab, at which point their conversation faded. 

"Does your brother have a girlfriend?" Cecil asked casually. 

"Does he - oh." Dean patted Cecil on the back. "Sam is straight. And judging by how Carlos glared, angrily, at Cas, just because you were standing next to him - he's not cheating on you any time soon. And we'll be gone by tomorrow. Sammy - he's just smart, and he never got the chance to learn as much as he wanted. He wants to learn, and your boyfriend wants to teach. There's nothing else going on."

Cecil twisted a watch around his wrist. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." 

"Thank you."

"No problem. Cas?" He turned to see Cas coming out of the bathroom. It was still strange, to think that  _Cas_ needed to use the  _bathroom_. "You ready to go back to the motel? We can do more research before we go to sleep."

Cas nodded and turned to Cecil. "Thank you for your hospitality." 

"You're welcome." Cecil nodded and smiled. "Feel free to come back, any time you want. We'll be here."

Dean pulled one of the hotel room keys out of his pocket. "Would you give Sammy this when he leaves? It's the room key. Thanks." 

Cecil took it and nodded, glancing again at Carlos and Sam, who seemed utterly absorbed in a piece of tree bark and some machine that was lighting up in red.

The walk back to the motel was quiet. Every so often, Dean would think he was alone; after all, why would Cas bother walking? And then he would remember that Cas had fallen, and couldn't bounce from place to place anymore. He glanced over at the fallen angel, who looked stoically ahead, and wondered if it bothered him. After a few days - when Cas remembered to shower, and to find a bathroom when he needed it - he hadn't complained. He'd adjusted quickly. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Uh - if you ever need to - I don't know, if you ever have any questions about being human, or if you - um - miss - anything about being an angel - I'm here, all right?" 

"Dean, are you offering to listen if I have complaints?"

Dean nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm offering." 

Cas huffed. Laughed? Was that a laugh? "I'll remember that."

The hotel no longer looked like the hotel they'd checked into. If the impala hadn't been sitting in the parking lot, Dean never would have known it was where they'd checked in. But their rooms were still in the same place, and the first floor still looked the same - it was just missing a staircase. "Was I hallucinating, or did this have three floors when we checked in?"

"It did," Cas confirmed. 

"That's - weird." More than anything, Dean wanted to gank whatever was making things change, but, from what he understood, it was Cecil who was in control, and Cecil was a pretty nice guy. So he did his best to ignore the missing floors. 

Dean poured over the transcripts of the Angel Tablet, sent by Kevin, for the billionth time. He spent half an hour reading and re-reading the thing, and got nothing new out of it. 

He glanced up to see Cas sitting on the edge of his bed, staring into space, and felt a prick of annoyance. "Wanna make yourself useful?"

Cas blinked and looked at Dean. "I - of course. Yes. What can I do?" He stood.

Dean sighed. If he was being honest, there really was nothing for anyone to do; that was why they had stopped here, because there was nothing to do and he was bored. He set down the transcript and waved for Cas to sit back down, moving to sit on the other bed, facing him. "What's up? You don't usually just sit there, doing nothing."

Cas shrugged. "Just - well, you call it Angel Radio. It's - silent. But not a good silent. It's all white noise, just white noise, and I should be able to hear the voices of my brothers and sisters. And I can't. Because there's no one there. And for all I know, there are dozens, maybe hundreds, of fallen angels out there, and they're listening to the same white noise and they can't do anything about it  _either_ , we're all useless and  _human_ -" Cas stopped and took a deep breath. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. Being human isn't - bad, not really, it's just..." 

Dean remembered - or foresaw - fucking time travel - what Cas had said, in the future, when the Croatoan virus had taken over: 'I used to belong to a better club.' "It's just, being an angel is better."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but -"

"Yes, yes you would," Dean said angrily. "You would. And you know what? You  _should_. Being human is great, but being an angel, with the ability to fly anywhere and visit heaven - even if it was a shithole - and not having to eat or sleep and being able to get things without driving to them, that's great. And you should have it back, all of it. No one deserves it more than you do, Cas, no one." 

"Really?" Cas looked up at Dean's open face, inches away.

Dean looked Cas in the eye. "Really." He swallowed. "Listen, I know I've said some - cruel things before, but I - nothing you did -  _nothing_ you did justified me saying that stuff, I - I guess I meant it at the time, but -" He hunted for the words that would help him out, but it was pointless - he was a hunter, not Shakespeare.

"It's all right, Dean," Cas said.

"No, it's not," Dean said vehemently. "I've been horrible to you and -" and something was touching his lips, and were those - Cas's lips? 

And then they were gone, and Cas was stuttering out an apology and Dean's brain had stuttered to a halt and he wanted to say something but Cas was getting up and walking away and Dean stood, grabbed Cas by the shoulder, turned him around, and kissed him, and Cas hadn't kissed him this hard but Cas hadn't known that Dean would be okay with it and Dean knew Cas was fine with this turn of events. 

Dean felt Cas's short hair under his fingers - an unfamiliar feeling, compared to the large number of long-haired girls he'd done this with - and moved one hand down, down Cas's back so he could pull Cas against him. But Cas resisted, pulling away - "Too many layers," he growled, pulling off the trenchcoat he had worn since the day he'd found his vessel. And then he was pressed up against Dean again, tugging off his jacket and shirt, and within minutes Dean's skin was rubbing against Cas's skin. The lack of boobs was a little disorienting, but Cas was kissing him and he might have dreamed about this once or twice and he kissed the jawline he'd been looking at for so long. Cas gasped in his ear and tugged at his pants.

"Wait -" Dean groped around in his bag and pulled out a box of condoms and lube. "I don't know if you'd have needed this when you were an angel, but you do now, so..."

Cas looked at the lube with mild panic.

"Hey, Cas, listen, if you don't want to, it's fine..." Dean grazed a hand over Cas's neck. "But if you do, we need this. Trust me on this one."

Cas lifted one hand and placed it on Dean's shoulder, exactly where the marks from his fingers had been for so long. "If you can trust me with so much, I think I can trust you with this." Cas's other hand strayed downward, unbuttoning Dean's pants and tugging them down. He pushed Dean backwards onto the bed and his face disappeared from Dean's immediate range of vision. 

And somehow, it was the perfect thing to do, because it didn't matter that Cas was a male fallen angel, because he had the mouth of a god - was that a thing angels learned? - and Dean couldn't have that shock of realization that he wasn't screwing a woman and the even more jarring realization that he did not give a shit. 

And it didn't matter, because it was Cas. Cas, who had always tried to do what was right, who had been there in the good times and the bad, whom Dean trusted more than anyone else. 

Dean glanced down at Cas. Cas stared him right in the eye, moved his mouth all the way down to the base of Dean's dick, and hummed and " _Dear god Cas where did you learn this -_ " and it couldn't have been long after that that Dean dragged Cas up to kiss him, and felt Cas's penis drag along his stomach and when had Cas taken off his pants? And what were his fingers doing down - "Holy shit!" Dean yelled as he jumped backwards. "Cas, what -"

Cas looked at him. "I thought... I apologize. I can stop."

"No, no, I just... I thought... that  _I'd_ be the one who..." but Cas was looking more confused by the second, and it wasn't  _really_ a problem, just a little surprising, that's all, and had he said that out loud? He had, but it didn't matter because it made Cas happy enough to press his lips against Dean's and slide his tongue inside Dean's mouth and slide his finger in - down there and it didn't feel bad, after a while, and  _"Christ almighty Castiel where did you learn to do that?_ " because Cas had two fingers inside Dean and they were curled up and pressing against a spot Dean didn't know he had. Dean pulled Cas's face to him and moaned directly into his ear, "Cas, if you can hit that spot with your dick, I swear to God I will... I will..." but it didn't matter what he would do, because apparently, all Cas had been waiting for was that consent, and suddenly Dean was enormously greatful that he'd grabbed the lube.  _  
_

Cas stayed perfectly still; only his thumb moved, tracing gentle circles around Dean's hipbone. Dean was well aware of the fact that he was gripping Cas's arm a little tighter than was necessary, but _it was entirely necessary_. 

Cas didn't move until Dean's grip loosened. He rocked gently back and forth, and then slid out, frowned, and slid back in at a different angle and  _"Dear God that - there -"_ and he couldn't quite see because his eyes had just rolled back in his head and he and Cas should have done this  _years_ ago and now he was definitely gripping Cas's arms too tight but it was just because he wanted Cas to be closer to him, he wanted Cas to surround him, and was he making that noise or was it Cas? It was him, but that groan was definitely Cas, and Dean pulled him closer to make sure and ended up kissing him, tasting Cas and feeling him at the same time, and Cas's hands were roaming around Dean's body and caught on his nipple and that was it, and he honestly didn't know if it had been two minutes or an hour but Cas's hand was squeezing his dick and he must have clenched up when he came because Cas made a surprised noise and bucked forward so hard he nearly smashed his forehead into Dean's, and a moment later he slid out, looked at the mess on Dean's stomach, and said, "I should probably get you a towel." 

And he did, and Dean wiped himself off and showed Cas how to tie off a condom. He threw both the towel and the condom in the garbage - "They won't want the damn towel now, and it's not a real hotel anyway" - and pulled Cas down next to him. He didn't want to fall asleep, he didn't mean to, but he found his eyes closing anyway. He chuckled.

"What's funny?" 

Dean opened his eyes to find Cas staring at him in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, definitely not, you were great," Dean reassured him. "Remember when you told me I would be safe when I slept, because you'd be watching over me? Well, now you really _can_ stay with me while I sleep, and you  _can_ watch over me while I sleep, and it's  _not creepy_."

"Dean, I  _can't_. I'm not a real angel anymore." Cas sounded like he was worried about Dean's state of mind. 

"So what? I still trust you." His eyes flickered shut. 

"Should I turn off the lights?"

Dean grasped at the hand he was holding. "Nah." 

The hand closed around his. "All right."

 

 

"Dean, Cas, guess what I -  _nope_." the door shut. 

Dean sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Was that Sammy?"

"I think so."

"Uhh..." He was making a strange sound, and couldn't seem to stop making it. He was naked, in bed, with a fallen angel - which wasn't really new, but this one was male, which was  _definitely_ new, and his  _brother_ had just walked in the room, and thank god Dean had given him the key to the other room, so at least Sam wasn't standing out in the hallway and - was he still making that noise?

"Dean?" 

"Umm..."

"Dean? Oh God." Cas was making noises that Dean recognized, searching out and putting on clothing that he had lost. The door opened again. "Sam? I think I broke Dean."

A peal of laughter rang from the other room. Sam hadn't laughed like that in years. Actually, the last time Dean had heard him laugh like that, he had just superglued a beer bottle to Dean's hand. "Dean, I am  _not_ coming in there until you're dressed - actually, you can come in here, I'm not going in there at all - but you can stop worrying, I've been waiting for this for years now. Just next time, please lock the door or turn off the lights or something so that even if I do open the door I don't have to see any of what I just saw?"

Dean stopped making the noise. 

"Dean? Are you all right now?"

He wasn't quite able to answer Cas's question. 

"Don't worry, Cas, he'll be fine, just tell him there's a weird monster in the next town over - Desert Bluffs, Cecil said it's called - and we can go kill it tomorrow. He'll perk right up." 

"Dean? There's a weird monster in the next town over - Cecil said it's called Desert Bluffs - the town, I think, not the monster - and we can go kill it tomorrow. Are you okay now?"

Sam hadn't stopped chuckling. "Sam, I can hear you," Dean growled. 

"Sam, he's okay, I think," Cas informed him. 

"That's great news, Cas. Now you can shut off the lights and go to sleep, it's late already." 

"All right." Cas shut the door and turned off the lights. "Dean? Are you all right?"

"I'm  _fine_ , Cas, so -" he turned as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the worried angel's eyes staring back at him. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry." 

Unconvinced but apparently appeased by Dean's reassurance, Cas lay down, pulling Dean down with him. Dean watched him fall asleep, reconsidering his previous statement. 

"I lied, Cas," he whispered to the sleeping angel. "I'm not just fine. I'm happy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: whenever Cas had his own room, he watched gay porn because he wasn’t quite sure how to make Dean happy and thought he should do research.


End file.
